Comfort
by Savy is mabel
Summary: In an alternate dimension, the citizens of gravity falls are opposite genders (like Mabel is a boy, dipper is a girl and Wendy is a boy). In this dimension, Dina (girl dipper) burns herself (something else happens too but I won’t spoil the suprise) and Wendell (boy Wendy) is the only one home and must deal with it.
1. chapter 1

"Dina, do you need help carrying the ice?" Dina stared into Wendell's eyes. His eyes were the type of brown that was like a sweet chocolate. The chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of the heat from love, or happiness. But that chocolate can also grow hard from the cold harsh reality that is apparent in this world. The anxiety that he hid from all those around him so well. "Uh, Dina?" Dina snapped out of her daydream and quickly tried to cover up her cheeks, that blushed a color similar to Wendell's brilliant red hair. "Uh

I-um" Dina stuttered under Wendell's gaze. "Here let me help y-" "NO, Uh I mean no thanks I got it"! Dina scurried to the cooler to fill it with the twenty pound ice bags that she attempted to lift, but ended up dragging instead. "I'm gonna go cook breakfast"!

Dina didn't know why she announced this, because she knew she was cooking for herself. Dina got into the shack, found the pancake mix, and heated up the stove. She thought about her exchange with Wendell from earlier. She thought about his beautiful melted chocolate brown eyes. She ran over to the window so she could look out to see if he was still there, but much to her dismay he wasn't. As she shuffled back to the stove, her shoe got caught on a nail and she fell forward. As a reflex, she put her hands out to catch herself and pressed her hand against the hot stove. She realized her mistake, but it was too late, she was already on the floor screaming.


	2. Comfort chapter 2

Dina was laying on the ground, screaming in agony when Wendell found her. He didn't know what to do, but he tried to keep his cool. It was terrifying to walk in and see Dina. laying on the floor screaming and crying, and not knowing what was wrong with her. "Are you ok, what's wrong ?" Dina pointed to her scorched hand with her functioning one. "Oh god, uh what do I do?" Wendell was about to call Graunty Starla, when he realized he was the only one home, along with Dina. Should I take her to the hospital? Should I deal with it myself? Oh God, I don't know what to do, I'm not in control. Wendell's mind was a flurry of thoughts, but none of them seemed to make sense. He slowly approached Dina and lifted her, bridal style. He was careful not to touch her hand. He turned the stove off and walked from the kitchen to the living room and set Dina on the couch. She was not sobbing anymore but, she was still softly whimpering. "stay right here, I'm going to look for first aid. I'll be right back." she replied with only a small nod. Wendell was running all over the shack looking for anything he could use, because Graunty Starla was too cheap to buy a first aid kit. He ended up with some gauze that was being used to hold an exhibit together, and some homemade burn ointment that he had started making as a child because he was the only boy in a house full of girls and he was expected to be the tough one in his family. He tried to stay calm as he walked back to the living room. He walked over to Dina on the couch and applied the ointment before gently wrapping the gauze around her injury. "Feel any better?" Dina nodded her head. "Hey, chin up chip, your gonna be okay." Dina smiled a little at the sound of Wendell's nickname for her. He calls her that because he caught her eating a whole bag of chocolate chips after she studied the journal for 24 hours without eating. Now that he thinks about it, she goes a long time without eating a lot, sometimes multiple days. He wanted to talk to her about this as soon as possible, but she was already hurting and he didn't want to make it worse. "So how did you burn your hand?" Dina blushed. "I um, I tripped on a nail." "Ah, so you automatically put your hand out to catch yourself?" "Uh, yeah" Dina was nervous, she didn't want him to find out she was trying to watch him. "So, Dina do you mind if we go up to your room and talk for a little bit?" He was planning to talk about her eating habits. "Sure." She tried to hide the excitement in her voice when she thought of just her and Wendell up in her room alone.


End file.
